Eon Blue Apocalypse
by Scatter Plot
Summary: [YukixKyo]Is the line between love and hate really as thin as they say? Things weren't suppose to change, but they did and now Kyo and Yuki must find out the answer to this question themselves. Rating will go up. [Complete]
1. Mantra

**A/N: This is my first attempt at Fruits Basket and my second yaoi fic, so be gentle. I've only seen as far as the 1st volume of the series and read to the 4th volume of the manga. If things seem dramatically out of character please tell me, and how I can make it more in character. I understand that there must be some out-of-character-ness for any of this to occur. **

**I know the plot is totally cliché and appears in almost every Kyo/Yuki fic. Forgive me? I promise it will get better. Not necessarily original, but better.**

**Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Baskets.**

A pair of pale, bare feet ambled down the stairs of the Sohma house. Yawning, Kyo Sohma stretched his arms above his head and cracked his neck. Having just awakened, he was still dressed in his pajamas and his carrot colored hair was greatly disheveled. Eyes still bleary with sleep, he glanced lazily out the window.

The sky was completely grey, cluttered with clouds that were thick and full of rain. No wonder he had slept so late, gloomy days like this always made him sleep in- it was a cat thing. Rubbing his eyes he continued sluggishly down to the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen Tohru was busying herself making lunch for the family. Kyo flopped down casually by the table and watched the girl work.

"Morning Kyo-kun," she greeted, loading the rice cooker. "Lunch will ready soon."

He sighed, propping his elbows on the table and resting his head in his hands. "Where's Shigure?"

"He's working on his latest novel, I think," she giggled with her usual clueless expression.

Kyo loathed days like this, it was so boring. Both Shigure and Tohru were busy and nothing could make him resort to interacting with _Yuki._ Then it him, he would just go start a fight with Yuki! That should keep him occupied for a while, even if it did just result in another defeat for the cat. A mischievous smirk played across his face.

"Where's that damn rat?" he spat.

Tohru set some bowls down on the counter and turned to face him.

"Actually I haven't seen Sohma-kun all morning," she answered wiping her hands on her apron.

A soft pattering sound erupted from the roof. The dark, saturated clouds looming over the house had finally found release, resulting in a massive down pour.

"I guess the bottom finally fell out," Kyo commented, gazing out the window.

Peering past the porch, he stared as the descending rain splattered dully onto the ground. His tangerine colored eyes narrowed as the droplets became more frequent and the pattering grew violent.

"I hope he's not out in that," Tohru whispered, stating exactly what the feline was thinking.

Kyo shrugged tearing his gaze from the window. _What do I care?_

He watched as Tohru's face was gradually consumed by worry. Her coffee colored eyes where round and fixated out the nearby window as her bottom lip quivered. She had become a bit over protective of Yuki after finding out about his ailment and would fret every time the nezumi so much as coughed. It annoyed the hell out of Kyo, but he kept it to himself as not to further upset the girl.

Tohru then disappeared up the stairs for a moment and returned with Shigure closely behind. "Shigure says he hasn't seen Sohma-kun either."

"You two go look for him," the novelist announced, "I'll call the main house to see if he's there and then I'll finish up making lunch for Tohru."

_Of course everyone get all worked up over the missing rat!_

"I don't remember volunteering to go searching _in the rain_ for that worthless sewer dweller," he muttered venomously.

"You will help Tohru look," Shigure replied with all seriousness.

Never witnessing sternness of any kind from the light-hearted writer, Kyo concluded that it was probably best to obey. Knowing when he was licked, he gathered to his feet.

"At least let me go change first," he grumbled, gesturing toward the blue cotton shorts and white tee shirt he was wearing.

Shigure nodded as Kyo passed him on his way up the stairs. He returned shortly wearing a pair of loose black pants, a raincoat and his usual scowl. Shigure just grinned in approval.

Following Tohru to the door, "You owe me for this!" he snapped bitterly.

The neko was anything but thrilled as he stepped through the sheet of water falling from the roof. _This sucks! _His hair was quickly drenched, clinging to his face and dangling in front of his eyes. Grunting he pushed it away and followed the equally soaked Tohru into the woods._ It's just like Yuki to inconvenience everyone._

"YUKI!" Tohru called out, but her voice was too soft to carry over the roaring rain.

"I don't think that's going to work," Kyo said ducking under a low tree branch.

"I'm so worried," she whimpered.

Kyo stopped dead in his tacks. Despite the rain he could see that her eyes were laced with tears, although he couldn't tell which was rolling down her flushed cheeks. _Why can't she care about me the way she does him?_

"Don't worry," he rested a hand on her shoulder consolingly, "well find that idiot."

Tohru smiled seeing the awkward expression on Kyo's face, she knew he didn't like to see girls cry. It was nice of him to try to cheer her up and maybe it was working. "Let's keep going."

He nodded and followed.

The pair had been searching for a good 15 minutes now and the cold rain was beginning to seep to their bones. Their pace had slowed considerably and the two were growing weary against the vicious weather. But their resolution never faltered, they weren't returning without Yuki.

Tohru stopped abruptly, a twig snapping underfoot. Eyes wide, she grew pale bringing a trembling hand to her mouth. Curious as to what had caused the sudden delay, Kyo peered over her shoulder to see an unconscious Yuki lying face first into the ground.

Panicking he rushed to fallen boy's side turning him over. His skin was a pasty white and he was shaking violent in Kyo's arms. Kyo tightened his grip around the shoulders as to anchor the him.

"Sohma-kun…" Tohru mewled approaching cautiously.

"Get away from him!" Kyo barked.

Shock stricken she backed away and Kyo returned his attention to the sickly boy. He found a small white rat quivering at top a pile of sopping clothes. _He must have transformed from exhaustion_, Kyo thought scooping up the little nezumi.

Kyo and Tohru rushed back to Shigure's as quickly as possible. Carrying Yuki in his hands Kyo wrapped his fingers over him to help fight of the cold. About half way back Yuki altered back into his human and very naked form.

His weight wasn't causing any strain; it was his lack of coverage that was making Kyo uncomfortable. He gave thanks silently for the fact that Yuki was unconscious saving him from the ridicule that would otherwise have followed.

Kyo gave a 'huff' of relief seeing the form of the house through the rain.


	2. The Patient

**A/N: I am so excited about writing this story! People have taken to it much better than I expected. It's always nice to be accepted into a new fandom. As of this morning I have the entire story planned out, except for the finale. I'll just have to see what fits emotionally when I get there. I hope you guys are strapped in for this angst filled roller coaster.**

**What's also been bugging me is: Are Tohru's eyes brown or blue? I know in the anime they are blue, but in the manga images they are brown. Since my story is based of the manga they are brown-so there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

_"If there were no desire to heal _

_The damage and broken met along_

_This tedious path I've chosen here_

_I certainly would have walked away by now"_

_-'The Patient' TOOL_

A low purring sound stirred from the depth of Kyo's throat as he slid a fresh shirt over his head. He grimaced; Kyo hated when he did that, but it felt so good to be warm again. After fighting the frigid weather to rescue that stupid rat, the neko felt he had earned the right to relish being indoors.

He began to rub his head furiously with a bathroom towel to dry it, only to find his hair standing on end when he was done. Snorting in frustration, he tried his best to smooth it back down. Eventually he won the battle, smirking with satisfaction in the mirror. Tossing the damn towel aside, he decided to see how the idiot was doing.

Continuing down the hall, he found Tohru pacing anxiously outside Yuki's bedroom; still clad in soaking wet clothes. She was nibbling on her bottom lip nervously and kept rubbing her forearms to fight off chills. Shaking his head, Kyo leaned against the corridor wall and watched the panicked girl in amusement. "Calm down, would ya."

"I can't help it I'm so worried." She turned to him, looking as if she might positively breakdown at any moment. "You saw how pale he was!"

"Don't worry, Hatori will take care of him."

Just as Kyo had finished uttering his sentence, Hatori calmly exited Yuki's bedroom. He glanced from Kyo to Tohru, noting her anxiety. "He'll be fine, he just needs to rest for a couple of days."

Tohru released the breath she had been holding since she noticed the doorknob turn. Hatori had just lifted a tremendous burden off her shoulders and she couldn't find the words to thank him. Kyo on the other hand seemed unmoved.

"He's tired so it's best if neither of you visited him tonight. I don't want him to over-exert himself," the young doctor added before trailing down the stairs.

"See I told you," Kyo's shoulders slumped.

"I'm so relieved!"

"Now go change out of those wet clothes, you stupid girl, before you get sick too!" he commanded.

Tohru's cheeks stained pink; she hadn't noticed that she was still in them. "Oh, I guess you're right," she laughed and started down the hall.

"Listen Tohru."

"Yeah," she peered over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier," his head lowered, "you know, about Yuki."

"It's ok," she smiled. "I was worried too."

The modest sound of the door creaking open seemed so obnoxious and loud in the otherwise soundless night. A pair of bare feet stepped lightly out onto the icy surface of the wood floor.

Kyo crept gracefully over to the patient's bedside. He leaned over at first, making sure Yuki was still asleep, before relaxing against the wall beside his bed. He frowned down on the resting nezumi, but his eyes were softer than usual.

They carefully scanned over Yuki's motionless form. Moonlight poured in through the bedroom window settling elegantly on the sleeping prince making his skin appear pale and porcelain. It was a beautiful contrast to his dark tresses. Amidst the silence the boy's rhythmic breathing could be heard, relieving some of Kyo's unspoken fears.

"You're such an idiot you know that," he crossed his arms. "Why the hell were you out in the rain in the rain in your condition? I bet you were up to something, you always are."

No response.

"You can't die without me beating you first," his amber eyes hardened. "What the hell am I suppose to do if you leave? You're the only _real_ purpose I have, the only challenge. Did you expect me to fight that pussy, Haru?"

His voiced rose slightly, "You never think about anyone but yourself, you bastard."

"I get so pissed at you sometimes!" He slammed his fist against the wall compulsively.

Realizing what he had done, Kyo panicked in fear that he awakened the sleeping boy. How the hell was he suppose to explain looming over Yuki's bed like that? But Yuki remained unstirred. _Damn, he sleeps like a rock!_

Sighing, the cat pushed himself from the wall and headed for the door. Half through the doorway he stopped and lingered for a moment. "I was worried about you, you idiot," he confessed before disappearing.

Dark lashes fluttered open exposing a pair of soulful violet eyes. They followed Kyo's path to the doorway he had stood in only moments ago. Pale lips parted, whispering an inaudible name.

"Kyo…"

**A/n: That was shorter than the last chapter, sorry guys. Don't expect them to fall in love instantly because it isn't going to happen. If it seems like things are moving quickly it will be because some time is unaccounted for. Enough of my babble…GO REVIEW!**


	3. Disposition

**a/n: I'm sorry about the total clicheness, it must be annoying. I'm not the most creative person in the world. I seemed to have mixed all the typical scenerios found in these sorts of fics to make one monster of a Kyo x Yuki story. **

**Thanks Queen Phoenix for pointing out the Tohru thing. The story isn't meant to focus around her but, I will be studying the anime and manga better to try to correct the issue. Thank you so much!**

**I am very unsatisfied with this chapter and understand that it is poorly written. Forgive me! It will be revised and reposted as soon as I can come up with something better. Any suggestions would be GREATLY appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

_"Mention this to me and_

_Mention something_

_Mention anything_

_Mention this to me and_

_Watch the weather change"_

_-'Dispostion' TOOL_

It started off as an average morning at the Sohma house, minding Yuki's absence from the dinner table and the fact that Kyo was looking as if he would soon collapse from exhaustion. As the boy's were busy devouring their breakfast Tohru was preparing a tray of food to take up stair's to Yuki. In defense to the pratically stifling silence, she hummed softly as she worked. Shigure was knodding his head in pleasure at the cheerful tune while Kyo, who was still in a drone like state, continued eating.

"I'm going to take this up to Sohma-kun," she announced once she was finished. Grinning brightly, she picked up the rattling tray and disappeared up the staircase.

"You look dreadful Kyo," commented Shigure once the girl was out of sight, "didn't sleep much I suppose."

This was enough to wake the drowsy neko, "What the hell is that supposed to mean!"he shouted, slamming his chopsticks down onto the table.

"Nothing," the novelist smirked, "it's just when someone is so tired it's normal to assume that they didn't rest well, but it would seem that I've touched a nerve."

"I don't have to take this," the neko muttered, retreating up the stairs just as Tohru was traveling back down.

"Did you finish your breakfast so soon?" she gazed at him curiously as he passed.

"Will you two stop interrogating me!" he snapped in ill nature before stalking off to his room.

Longing for peace and solitude, Kyo sighed as he shut his bedroom door. He needed some serious time to gather his jumbled thoughts and staying down stairs was the last thing he wanted. He had actually admitted his feelings of concern for that asshole Yuki- something very out of character on his part- but was thankful that the sleeping rat was completely unaware. _But now the damn dog is acting suspicious!_

All of the stress was beginning to take it's toll on the weary cat as he turned to his bed only to find an unexpected guest already waiting for him there. Resting on the edge of the bed with his legs crossed and his hands neatly placed in his lap was none other than Prince Yuki himself. Round, violet eyes peered out from under long, dark lashes at the stunned neko.

"What the hell are you doing in here!"

Sighing, Yuki rose from his place on the bed and took a few less than graceful steps toward Kyo. As the slender boy stumbled forward Kyo supressed a look of worry, it was obvious that Yuki was still far from well._"I don't want him to over-exert himself",_ Hatori's words stirred from the depths of his mind.

"Sit back down you moron!" Kyo commanded.

"Nice to see that you care," the dusky haired boy teased as he propped himself up against the wall. "I expected you to be attacking me about now."

"It wouldn't be a fair fight," Kyo replied, crossing his arms in attempts to regain composure.

"Since when do you care about a fair fight?"the prince smirked, running the hand free of the wall through his hair. "Isn't winning everything?"

His eyes narrowed, "What's the matter, afraid you'll kill me?"

"You idiot," Kyo shut his eyes to avoid the nezumi's unnerving stare, "I don't care whether you live or die."

"Oh, but I think you do," Yuki replied with all seriousness.

"What do you mean?" Kyo's voice wavered.

Even though he was half way across the room, it felt as Yuki was breathing right now down the back of Kyo's neck. So much so that he could feel the tiny hairs begin to rise in response. The neko bit back on his bottom lip nervously._ Don't tell me that dirty rat was awake last night!_

Sensing the boy's growing uneasiness, Yuki opted to end his amusement and spare the distraught cat. "What I'm trying to say is: Thank you for saving me, Kyo."

Kyo's fiery eyes shot open, mouth agape, he looked as if someone had suddenly struck him in the face. Confusion clouding his vision he turned to his baffling cousin. _Is he really thanking me?_

"Tohru told me what you did for me yesterday," he explained, "carrying me home in the rain and all. It was unexpected on your part, but appreciated."

As strong as his efforts were to disguise the fact that he knew for both Kyo's sake and his own, Yuki knew that if he hadn't heard the cat's confession last night that he wouldn't be apologizing to him now. It seemed Kyo's out-of-characterness was contagious and much to the rat's dismay. _I was worried about you, you idiot. _How could something so small as simple sentence move him to do something like this? It was only a slight shift, but an achievement none the less.

"You were to heavy for Tohru," Kyo replied blankly, still in a state of shock.

"Well then," Yuki pushed himself from the wall, "I'm going to go finish the warm meal Honda-san has made me."

"Yea..." Kyo whispered as the boy ambled past him. Hearing the door 'click' shut behind him, Kyo in took a deep, elongated breath. Tangling his thin fingers in his tangerine colored bangs he released the breath,"I feel like I'm in some fucking alternate universe."

Just as Hatori predicted, it wasn't long before Yuki was back in good health. Through the healing process Kyo secretly kept an eye on the boy, however, Yuki was aware of the amber eyes following him as he passed through a room, but never let on to the fact that he did. Afterwards Kyo was a little less eager to start fights with Yuki, but when an argument did arise it was as if nothing had changed at all.

**a/n: I only wanted to make a slight movement in there relationship and I think this is good enough. If you think that's to drastic too bad, but feel free to tell me about it. The next chapter will take place sometime after this, keep that in mind. I didn't bother proof reading, since I plan on replacing the chapter.**


	4. Reflection

**A/N: I have no idea what's to become of this fic ((laughs to self)) it doesn't seem to be gaining much popularity and there's only one reader that I know of that has reviewed twice. Jee is it that bad? I've read up to vol 6- yay go me.**

**Actually I despise this chapter...I think it's moving too quickly, but you know if I kept it completely in character none of this would ever happen. So yes, I'm lettin my fangirlism get the better of me. **

**I'm looking for editors if anyone is interested. Details can be found in my LJ, which is linked on my profile- credit will be give to those involved.**

**Lol, anyway on with the dreadful tale.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

_"So crucify the ego befor it's too late_

_To leave behind this place so negative and blind_

_and crynical."_

_-'Reflection' TOOL_

A low groan escaped the strained floorboards under the weight of Kyo's feet as he ventured down the dim, recently abandoned corridor. Every member of the house was asleep soundly in his or her bed, as they should be at this hour of night, except the restless neko. He had long since given up on the constant tossing and turning between his sheets; sleep just wouldn't come to him. His animal instincts had driven him crazy to the point where he could no longer stand being pent up in his bedroom, it was starting to feel more like a cage. Curious as to why he was patroling the halls or how it would help his condition, Kyo still held hopes that it might soothe the fitful beast with in.

Kyo, always looking for an excuse to point the finger, of course blamed it all on the silvery orb looming over the roof of the Sohma house. He absolutely hated it when the moon was full because it always meant strange behavior for the cursed members of the family. There was no doubt in the boy's mind that the celestial body was the cause of his insomnia. Making another round up and down the length of the hallway, Kyo wondered why he seemed to be the only effected tonight. There was no howling from Shigure and Yuki seemed to be resting just fine as well._ This sucks! Why am I the only who has to suffer when they're Sohma's too?_

So here he was, wandering around aimlessly in the dark consumed by his own thoughts; thoughts of Tohru and plans to finally beat that damn rat. In fact, he might have been traveling up and down that empty hall all night if his ears hadn't suddenly perked up at hearing a distressed whimper stir from behind Yuki's bedroom door. Unsure of what he had heard, the curious cat pressed his ear up against the surface of the wall for further evalutation. The call came again, sounding only as a faint cry. _What the hell is he up to?_

As his long,slender fingers enveloped over the brass handle memories of the last time he dared to venture into the nezumi's room plagued the helpless cat. With the moon in effect there was no telling what might happen in there. He didn't want to go in Yuki's room- he really didn't, but found himself being drawn in like a moth to the flame. With a hesitant sigh, he bravely slipped into the prince's chamber.

His body quickly tensed as the sweet spice of the room instantly hit him in the face. It was familiar scent that Kyo would often catch traces of during his countless battles with the boy, but the strength of the auroma now was enough to make him light headed. Squinting through the dark and taking a few misguided steps forward he found Yuki resting alone in his bed._ What the hell?_ Raising a skeptical eyebrow the petulant cat turned to leave the resting boy be.

"No...," the rat pleaded just as Kyo was halfway through the doorway.

The thin hairs on the back of his neck began to rise, "Yuki are you awake?"

"Stop messing around you asshole!" Kyo cried, returning to the room.

Another displeasured moan rose from Yuki's bed and Kyo could barely regocognize the thrashing motion of the shadowed figure. Despite his desire to leave, a tinge of concern kept Kyo's feet firmly grounded. His breath was caught in his throat and his limbs stiff; his cat-like sense failing. Being the only part of his body at liberty to move, his eyes shifted around the room begging for an escape.

"Yuki...," he gasped at last, but the nezumi remained silent.

Taking a few heedful steps forward, Kyo let his apprehension carry him . His view clear, he studied Yuki's furrowed brow and the sweat adorning it as small beads slipped down past his ears absorbing into and darkening his already dust colored hair. Inspecting the way his slim frame quivered and writhed between the prespiration soaked sheets, Kyo felt the uneasiness in the pit of his stomach grow. _He's having a bad dream..._ It was too late, Kyo had let his curiosity get the better of him.

"Wake up!" he commanded, grabbing the boy by the shoulders and proceeding to pull him back into conciousness.

After a few forceful tugs, Yuki shot up from the bed; sheets rustling as they settled around his waist. His erratic breathing echoed through the barely furnished room, ricochetting off the walls and screaming in Kyo's ears. The prince's chest heaved and shuddered with every intake and exhale, his hazy eyes searching the room gravely before resting on the cousin at his bedside. The cloud of fear and anguish that filmed over the plum colored orbs was like nothing Kyo had ever seen from the calm and poised nezumi. They held a large, child-like quality and were glistening with a lace of eager tears.

"What are you doing in here?" Yuki whispered, wincing at the unfamiliar husky-ness in his voice.

The rat wasn't one-hundred percent aware of his surroundings, but he could clearly see the apricot haired boy and the transparent worry plastered on his face. Kyo's fingers were intwined in the sheets at the edge of Yuki's bed, leaning forward with his mouth slightly agape. Their eyes met in an awkward gaze and it was instantly like fire and ice.

"You were making so much damn noise!" Kyo retorted, relieving his hands of their grip around Yuki's bed and folding them across his chest. "You're such a freak! Can't you even sleep like a normal human being?"

The violet haired boy supressed a chuckle, he knew Kyo's claim wasn't the real case. The concern that Yuki witnessed pass over the boy's flame colored eyes was pure and soley for him. For once there was no Tohru or other outside forces making him care, Kyo was there out of his own will and worry. Still, it was amusing to see the cat get all worked up and try to play it off as nothing.

"I'm sorry I kept you up," he sighed, running a hand across his clammy forehead. He rubbed the damp tips of his hair between his fingers and groaned- he felt slimy all over.

Once again Kyo found himself dumbfounded and edgy at the boy's words. "What's with all apologies lately? What the hell's gotten into you?"

The rat's eyes narrowed. _What's he accusing me of?_

"Well if you'll shut up long enough I'm gonna go get some sleep," Kyo muttered, heading for the door in hopes to escape the graceless conversation that was obviously headed for disater.

"I can't escape the main house, not even when I sleep."

Kyo's hand stopped just short of the doorknob._ So close... _ With solemn eyes, he turned around to face his cousin. Yuki's eyes had averted their gaze to his hands which were folded neatly in his lap, tears dangerously close to the edge._ Don't do this Yuki; don't confide me. So much has changed already..._

"Being here, away and with Tohru it's really helped," his hands were trembling, "but there's just some wounds that won't close. I feel like no matter how much I run or how far I go he's always going to be there looming over me."

"Akito you mean?" Kyo settled himself on the floor beside Yuki's bed.

"Yes," he continued, " but it's not just that. You know what it was like for me there and how much I wanted to escape- escape being a Sohma. I guess I'm too afraid, I'll never really make it anywhere. I don't want to be a slave to anyone- not to Akito and not to fear."

"Listen, you're a Sohma and you are always going to be a one. That's just something you're going to have to learn live with and accept or else you'll never be happy," he closed his eyes," I'm the cat- do you think that's something I wanted? I'm the cursed of the cursed, but if I didn't accept it I doubt I would have made it this far."

"But-"

"And as far as Akito is concerned, stop being a wuss and face him. Stop cowering everytime that asshole calls! That's what is fucking wrong with this family, they consider everyone's suffering as 'normal' and do nothing about it. So you're going to have to help yourself. I know you're a stronger person then this so let bastard have it!" Kyo advised.

Once the shock faded, Yuki grinned, "Thanks... stupid cat."

"Dammit now get some sleep," Kyo laughed gathering himself off the floor, "and don't expect me to tuck you in."

Kyo took a deep, relieving breath once back into the security of the hallway. _That was too fucking weird!_ Ambling back down the corridor to his room, he was nearly blinded by the moonlight pouring in through an unshaded window. Scowling at sphere it hit him- _I wasn't the only one effected by it!_


	5. You Lied

**A/N: Still not picking up any reviews, but for those of you who are reading- thank you. I love this story way too much to stop writing. I'm not writing because I want people to tell me how great it is.**

_"Setting sun can't shine, now you're gone_

_Inside sleeping, my heart beating_

_You know that you tried to hide it_

_Shouldn't you just have said what you meant?"_

_-'You lied' TOOL_

Kyo's back relaxed against the sun warmed tiles of the Sohma family roof. Folding his arms behind his head leisurely, he watched as the wind filtered through the over grown trees bordering the house, rustling leaves in its wake. _I feels so good up here... _The mild breeze stirred both the peach colored locks of Kyo's hair and his thoughts.

Time in the house had become pratically unbearable for the poor neko as things only grew more and more uncomfortable between him and Yuki. Kyo tried his best to avoid the total clicheness of hiding out on the roof, but he was beginning to feel as if he might explode. Yuki, of course, was as composed as ever in acting as if nothing had happend at all, but Kyo couldn't bring himself to do the same. Even though the rat's confession was of the moon's will and not his own, Kyo still knew the boy's secrets and fears. The cat was plagued by words and phrases he could utter during battle that would surely unnerve Yuki and ensure a victory for him. But what was driving Kyo insane was the fact that he couldn't do it.

The demoralized, helpless look on Yuki's face that night was one that Kyo did not desire to see again. It made him uneasy and consumed by something he didn't fully understand; Kyo didn't like the drowning feeling he now experienced when in Yuki's presence. If someone as strong and collected as Yuki Sohma could fall apart so easily, what was to become of the headstrong, impulsive neko. To Kyo it felt as if the entire world had shifted. He knew that behind that calm exterior the rat flaunted, Yuki was crumbling. He could no longer hold the same respect for the boy, everytime he saw the nezumi he would remember that 'look'.

Yet another milestone in the cousins' relationship had been reached for Kyo felt astonshingly closer to Yuki; knowing that he knew something about him that no one else did. He once viewed Yuki as a proud and distant jerk, but that image had recently shattered and along with it the hatred that Kyo had been harboring. In his eyes Yuki was human now with hopes and fears, not the sinister rat from the zodiac legend. _In a way he's just as condemned as I am._

"Come down for dinner, Kyo," a familiar voice called from the foot of the ladder.

Kyo groaned, it was the last person he wanted to hear. "I'm not hungry!" he snapped back a little angrier than he intended.

"Honda-san spent all day preparing dinner for this family, which unfortunately you are apart of," a purple head rose up from the roof side, "so dammit you're going to eat it."

The cat sighed. That's what it always came down between them, Tohru. It wasn't as if she wanted to be caught up in all of this, actually in the beginning she had hopes the boys might reconcile their differences. She had learned to live with the fighting since then, but still didn't approve of it. There was no doubt that Tohru was aware of Yuki and Kyo's feelings for her, but thought it better to pretend that she didn't. The brunette was far too kind-hearted to drive an even bigger wedge between the boys.

"Maybe you didn't hear me correctly," Kyo growled, "I said-"

His thoughts abandoned him as Yuki sat down casually beside him. The wind picked up a bit, playing with the tips of his dark silver hair making it dance around his face. "What's been up with you lately?"

Two large, amethyst orbs turned toward Kyo questioningly; completely unsettling the orange haired martial artist. He felt as if Yuki was looking right through him.

"I don't expect you to tell me," the rat continued with a sigh. "I just thought I'd do the cousin-ly thing and ask."

"Well gee when you put it like that," Ky moaned sarcastically.

Yuki's eyes relieved Kyo of their stare and trailed over to the sun sinking beyond the horizon. The sky was a flame with pale blues and vibrant orange. _Orange,_ the prince mused,_ colors of Kyo..._

"Well it's not like we're friends or anything," Yuki's thoughts returned to the conversation.

"Yeah I know." Kyo sat up bringing his knees to his chest. "Actually I was just short of thinking about that."

Yuki twitched, obviously caught off gaurd by the comment. Raising an eyebrow he turned toward the boy.

"I was thinking," Kyo explained," that if you hadn't been the rat and I the cat, maybe we could have been friends. If we were normal cousins without the shadow of a curse hanging over our heads. Under any other circumstance really."

"I doubt it," Yuki smirked, "You're loud and obnoxious attitude would still drive me insane. We're like fire and ice, you and I, it would never work regardless circumstances."

Kyo frowned. He really was trying to be serious here and it was just like Yuki to get all pessimistic about it.

The sun was almost completely down now, only small traces of light remained just above the horizon as a reminder that it was ever there at all. Basking in the after-glow of the sunset greatly heightened Yuki's beauty. The violet aura lining the sky matched his eyes perfectly and made his cream colored skin radiate.

"Well _I_ wouldn't be compelled to hate _you _anymore." Kyo fought off the urge to gawk. _What the hell? I'm acting like one of those damn Yuki-fangirls!_

Yuki's smug grin faded. _So he really is serious._ Rising to his feet he paced to the end of the roof. Did he really see what he thought he saw in the neko's eyes?

"Well as it stands," he said plainly over his soulder," you _are_ the cat and I _am_ the rat. There's nothing we can do to change that."

Finishing with a sigh, Yuki averted his attention toward his exit. Just as he was about to reach down for the ladder, he felt a firm pull on his arm. He didn't need to turn around; he knew who it was and assumed that neko was just wanting to start a fight. However, reacting to the grip Yuki did turn around and when he did he was met with the moist, warmth of Kyo's lips.

Yuki's first instinct was to indulge, which he did as his lips parted allowing Kyo access to the depths of his mouth. The cat's fleeting passion seemed to be flowing through Yuki, completely rendering them both of their senses. Once his thoughts returned to him, Yuki instantly pushed the boy away.

Startled Kyo stumbled back a few steps. Touching his trembling lips he peered back at Yuki in confusion. He needed answers and he needed Yuki to give them to him. Why had he done that and why had Yuki let him? How was he going to explain himself? Holding his breath, he braced himself for the nezumi's reaction.

"Are you insane?" Yuki whiped his lips with the back of his hand. "I'm not gay!"

**A/N: Will these two ever hook up?**


	6. Part Of Me

**a/n: To answer you're question Slow Motion Runner, the title is from the Tool song "Eon Blue Apocalypse" which I happend to be listening to when I came up with the idea of this story. All the chapters of this story will be titled after Tool songs as a tribute to them and the inspiration that they have given me. I picked songs that would relate to chapters. I hope to find away to link the title to the story, but until then it just sounds cool. Thanks for your question.**

**IMPORTANT! I hope that everyone will add this story to their favorites list or alert to keep up with it, because after this chapter the story rating will go up to 'M'. The next chapter will be a bit on the limey side-not a full out lemon- but I think that rating needs to go up to stay on the safe side. So there's your warning folks... if you're not into that short of thing you might want to skip the next chapter. I hope everyone will keep reading this story and enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

_"I know you well  
You are a part of me  
I know you better than I know myself  
I know you best  
Better than anyone"_

_-"Part Of Me" TOOL_

The "kissing incident", as it was much later dubbed, lead to the four most hellish weeks the Sohma house had ever endured. The hartred between Kyo and Yuki had excelled to a peak that no one could ever have predicted. It had become an ultra rare sight to find the boys in the same room, but when it did occur the tension was so thick you could slice it with a knife. They didn't even fight anymore in fear of physical contact, which only added to the frustration.

Shigure resulted to hiding in his office while Tohru worried over the sitaution to the point were she was about to make herself sick. Everyone had locked themselves away in rooms leaving her to wander around the house on her own. She had never felt so lonely in a home full of people. She attempted to ask the boys what was wrong one morning at breakfast resulting in various curses from Kyo as he stalked out the room while Yuki sighed and said it was nothing. Despite it all, she continued to smile and refused to complain. She was sure the problem would work itself out- whatever it was.

The worse part was that the fued seemed to be driving the other family members away. Kagura, finding Kyo more testy than ever, did the mature thing an opted to stay away until the whole thing blowed over. Momiji and Haru had visited once. Momiji had no problem declaring how uncomfortable the situation made him and Hatsuharu attempted to console Tohru. He told her that the expected this to happen sooner or later; with them getting so close so fast they were bound to reach a line somewhere. Now the boys were running as far away from that line and eachother as possible. "Everyone's afraid of change," the ox stated. Still the two had not returned in weeks. Momiji did, however, offer that she stop by the main house to visit if things got too rough around the house. Today Tohru decided to take him up on the offer.

Yuki was busy working in his "secret base" that day. The weather report had mentioned storms ahead and he had much to do in the garden before then. He had been out there for about an hour, pretending not to notice the eyes at his back. He didn't have time to deal with that stupid neko at the moment, nor did he _want _to deal with him for that matter. Cat's were suppose to be know for their stealth, the ability however aided Kyo none when it came to spying on Yuki. The rat seemed to be aware of everything about him, from his eye movements down the pattern of his breath.

"How long do you plan to keep drooling over me like that," Yuki sneered, uprooting a carrot.

"I wasn't _drooling_," Kyo retorted, jumpind down from the tree branch he had been nestled on for an hour straight. "I was making sure you weren't up to something."

"And what would I be up to?"

The cat's gaze drifted to the ground. He began twisting the back of his heel into the soil nervously. _What wouldn't he be up to!_ Rats were sneaky and mysterious by nature.

"Beside's," Yuki continued, "after a good 15 minutes or so you should have concluded that I was just gardening and wasn't 'up to' anything."

"I think you had hopes of stealing another kiss," he peered back at the neko through the corners of his eyes.

Startled, Kyo's head shot up. That was the first time the kiss had been mentioned since it happend. Now the nezumi was mocking him? How dare he hang it over his head like that. It wasn't fair. _That dirty rat!_

"Honestly Kyo," the violet hair boy teased picking up his vegetable heavy basket and heading back toward the house, " you really should learn to control yourself."

"Oh no you don't," Kyo growled stepping in the boy's path. "I'm gonna kick your ass for that you damn rat!"

Yuki set down his basket, "Is that a fact?"

Normally the fight would have been over in a few minutes flat with Yuki as the victor, but for some reason the nezumi was holding back. He was amused by the entire situation, thriving on every failed punch and kick Kyo gave. The sense of power he felt by controling the fight was almost enough to send him into a high. Evading another one of the cat's sloppy kicks, he supressed a smile.

Kyo, unware of the boy's game, was completely enthralled in fight. The fact that he hadn't been knocked on his ass yet only made him try harder. _I must be getting stronger._ He felt hope begin to swell in his chest and Kyo was always mindful not get his hopes up. Blinded by the joys of battle it had not yet occured to him that serreptitious nezumi might be stringing along.

_"You can't die without me beating you first," his amber eyes hardened. "What the hell am I suppose to do if you leave? You're the only real purpose I have, the only challenge"_

Part of Yuki really did feel sorry Kyo and the fact that his defeat meant everything to little orange neko. None of this really meant anything him, it was just away for him to stay the center of Kyo's attention. If Kyo ever did beat him then he would just move on to the next challenge, leaving the memory of the rat behind. Yuki knew that his cousin deserved to win. He owed him that- to make up for all the grief the cat suffered, to right what the rat did to the cat so long ago. He owed him that...

It all happend so fast, so fast that neither of them really caught it. His amber eyes blinking rapidly, Kyo realized that he was towering over a defeated nezumi. That with a swift punch to the stomach the mighty prince had fallen. He couldn't believe this; it couldn't be real.

Yuki pushed his back up off the ground using his elbows. He whiped away the dirt staining the end of his chin with the back of his hand. He had done it... Amongst his rapid thoughts he had let his gaurd down. He had become vunerable and let the cat win. He peered up at Kyo.

Something wasn't right here. Even though he had finally beaten Yuki the look Kyo detected in the boy's eyes wasn't of failure or shame. Kyo felt his stomach violently turn as anger rose to his fist. His victory was tainted! The moment he had longed and trained all his life for was ruined! Yuki had let him win...

"You bastard!" Kyo's head lowered as his fist clenched. "I knew you were low, but never thought you'd do something like this..."

"What are you talking about?" the prince gathered to his feet.

"You let me win!" Kyo hissed, the word's sharp on his tounge.

"Kyo I-" Before Yuki could finish his thought, he found himself being shoved back unto the ground. With his legs stradled around the boy's slender waist, the enraged feline was now pounding forcefully into Yuki's chest.

"How could you! You're sick," he continued jabbing the nezumi brutally into the abdomen. "You just wanted to prove that you would always have power over me right? That I could never win on my own. You wanted to ruin it for me- take away the only thing that meant something! THE ONLY THING!"

Yuki's eyes gradually began to glaze over with pain as the word's of the infuriated boy became muffled with sobs. He felt guilty for what he had done to Kyo. He'd broken something without hope of repair. He really was a bastard. None the less he had to soothe Kyo, he had to stop him before he hurt himself. So Yuki did the only logical thing that came to mind... Rising up slowly he clamly planted a kiss on the boy's lips.


	7. Schism

**a/n: LIME! --- Although I'm not good at them. Trying to write this in the most tasteful manner possible, tell me how I'm doing. It's your job, neh?**

**I choose not to up the rating just yet, because I consider it clean enough for the 'T' rating. However it will go up in a later chapter because of it's both violent and sexual nature. It's not too late to run away...**

**Enjoy the next three chapters because they are going to be all sunshine and daisies. After that it's a long angst filled road a head.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**"**_Cold silence has a tendency to  
Atrophy an sense of compassion  
Between supposed brothers  
Between supposed lovers"  
-"Schism"Tool_

Life can change in an instant, Yuki and Kyo knew this well but never had it been more true 'til now. Their entire relationship had been built on the zodiac legend and rumor that the cat and rat were destined to hate one another. Now the same truth that they had been fed from the earliest of ages had crumbled before them. Abandoning their titled roles Yuki and Kyo took comfort in the only thing they could; eachother.

Yuki's mouth tugged hungrily unto Kyo's bottom lip. He needed this- no- he needed something more than this! He needed something more than the trail of burning kisses Kyo was leaving a long his neck. His skin was a flame under those tender lips and it was killing him! An agonizing longing, little traces of satisfaction that had not yet filled him- it wasn't enough! Arching his back, Yuki released a low moan as the edge of the neko's teeth grazed a paticulary sensitive area just under his ear.

Groaning, Kyo pushed the rising boy back into the soil. He just wouldn't sit still! He didn't want Yuki to move an inch with out his consent- this was the one time the cat was going to be in control. His hands busied themselves skillfully unhooking the clasps of Yuki's shirt, who was leaning forward as to make it easier for him. Free of the useless fastenings, Kyo pressed his hands pass the garment and against the boy's smooth chest.

Yuki's own hands were now traveling up the cat's back, gathering his white cotton shirt with them. He rolled the clothing up around the boy's shoulder and eventually over his head and arms. Tossing the article away with disgust, he stared lustfully down at the boy's tan, defined chest. Kyo's toned abdomen pulsed next to Yuki's as he bent down to fest on the prince's lips yet again. Yuki involuntarily trembled.

Love. Acceptance. These were the things that Kyo had longed for- what he had been waiting for. He had found those things in both Kagura and Tohru, but it wasn't like this. There, above Yuki Sohma with his arm wrapped around him, was true conciliation, more than he could have ever hope for. It was the ultimate fufillment and Kyo knew that he had found what he had been looking for. It was Yuki's love and acceptance that he had been truly fighting for all this time. He felt and odd sense of atonement, as if all the kisses the nezumi was showering him with were washing away the shame of the year of the cat. The rat's forgiveness was all he needed to feel whole.

Yuki didn't want to be treated like some golden god, it wasn't what he needed.Kyo wasn't one to regard him this way and the nezumi loved it. The cat's forceful nature was always something he enjoyed and experiencing it in a new light was only even more of a delight. His senses tingled under every touch and it was okay for once not to be on top of things. Always looking ahead had grown tiresome for the rat and being caught in the moment of things was breath of fresh air in his nearly stifling life. The smell of earth as it stirred beneath him and the warmthful taste of Kyo's lips were his thoughts for now- nothing more.

"Did you plan this too?" Kyo breathed just above Yuki's ear. His voice was low and raspy, almost pur like.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Yuki replied in between pants, "I didn't plan any of this."

"If you say so."

Kyo began to drag his lips down Yuki's stomach, his tongue gently lapping agianst the boy's delicate skin. This caused the rat to squirm in pleasure despite himself. The tangerine haired boy stopped short, his teeth catching the rim of Yuki's pants. After mild consideration, he peered up at his soon-to-be lover. His teeth never left the material because his eyes did all the talking. Yuki, some what afraid to speak the words himself, nodded his head in approval. After that words didn't really hold much value because actions were everything. Yuki could have told Kyo he loved him-he could have said anything- but the aphrodisia filled feline probably wouldn't have heard him. Because the minute that zipper fell all that was right and with reason in the world vanished.

A small noise of discomfort stirred in the back of Yuki's throat as the sting of brisk air hit his newly exposed, burning skin. Kyo took note of this and quickly covered they boy with his own now bare legs. Smirking he rubbed his thighs against Yuki's. "Better?"

The nezumi gave a half coherent shake of the head.

"Want more?" he pressed playful.

Yuki responded in tangling his fingers in the cat's hair and pulling him down for a kiss. His hips bucked readily under Kyo's, indicating that he was getting restless. If he didn't find release soon the poor boy was going to burst. He fingers raked down the neko's back lingering shivers in their wake. Kyo had reached his limit as well.

"Are you sure about this?" Kyo gave him one last chance to back out.

"I'm sure," Yuki smiled, leaving the most innnocent of kisses on the boy's lips.

Taking a deep breath Kyo's hands gripped around Yuki's waist as he tenderly flipped the boy over unto his stomach.


	8. Parabola

**a/n: We have reached the point of no return! The shower/talk scene here wasn't orginally in the story outline, but I decided it was neccesary to make a smooth transition into the next part of the story and so that the readers can get a real idea of what their relationship is now. And to clear things up I know about Akito's whole gender issue...if you don't want spoiler's and such you probably shouldn't read this story.**

**I recieved my first flame! Be sure to check my reviews and laugh at the ignorant fool.**

**Thanks to Cradle 2 the Grave for dubbing me a lime goddess, lol. Made my day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

_"This body holding me remind me of my own mortality  
Embrace this moment  
Remember, we are eternal"  
-"Parabola"Tool_

A long shower was just what Yuki needed to allieviate his aching muscles, but unfortunately the tepid waters could do nothing to ease his solicitous mind. Bending down he scrubbed the grass stains from his knees, washing away the sweat and various other fluids that belonged to Kyo or himself. The fretful rat was unsure what to make of the situation he had entangled himself in or how to chew his way out. Standing stilly in the shower with its warm water streaming down his back was refreshing and its dull roar was almost enough to drown out his restless thoughts, but Yuki knew the minute he stepped outside that bathroom door he would have to face that stupid cat again.

Deciding that he was clean enough and that the world could no longer wait, he turned the shower nozzle sharple to the left. Watching jadedly as its flow reduced to a drizzle before drying up completely, he stepped out into a sheet of steam. Giving himself a good once-over he concluded that he had managed to escape the copulation fairly unscathed, excluding a few bruises and well placed bite marks.

As he proceeded to dry off and get dressed, the thoughts that his evening shower had tried so hard to subdue came flooding back to Yuki with full force. How was he suppose to act when he came across Kyo? The little nezumi was unsure whether to toss him a heartless or madly kiss the boy. Were they suppose to murmer excuses and carry on as if nothing had happened? Was that even possible?

All this thinking was giving Yuki a headache. Rubbing his throbbing temples he continued toward the door. The air outside the bathroom was a great relief to the boy's strained lungs, not as thick or troublesome to intake as the heavy steam. As the door softly clicked shut behind him, the rat turned agilely on his heels to face a scowling neko.

Kyo was leaning back casually against the corridor wall with his arms folded and a towel thrown over his shoulder. The appearance of his state of disarray was only heightened by the fact that he was still clad in the same wrinkled, dirt smudged clothes had been wearing when the day began. Yuki was too far to tell, but he was pretty sure that the boy didn't smell to agreeable either. Kyo eyed the nezumi as unpleasantly as ever.

"I thought you'd never get out," grumbled the cat. "Other people need baths too, you know."

"Obviously," Yuki muttered, stepping aside as the orange haired martial artist strode by.

"Selfish bastard," Kyo quickly retorted.

"Shut up you cantankerous moron," Yuki replied cooly before continuing down the hallway.

"Oh yea and Yuki," Kyo said over his shoulder," wear a long sleeved shirt, would ya? If Tohru gets home and sees those marks she'll flip out."

The rat nodded in a wordless agreement as Kyo opened the bathroom door and retreated into a puff of fog. Yuki watched as the door snapped to a close behind him and before wandering back down the hall toward his room. That wasn't exactly the encountered he'd hope for, but realized that things could have been far worse.

"So this is how it's going to be, huh," he said to himself.

Yuki awoke in a cold sweat, a sweat so frigid that it was chilling to the bone. Which would explain the reckless shivers raking up the boy's slender frame. His breathing was rapid, heavy, and uneven His entire being felt as if it was being crushed by some unexplainable, invisible weight. Thunder clamored outside his window, violent rattling the thin, feeble wood frame. It was swiftly followed by the pop of lightning as it danced across the midnight sky. The storm the weather report promised had arrived.

The prince's nightmares were as unforgiving as ever, not only depriving him of sleep but causing his very soul to tremble and recoil in fear. Akito may have done some horrible things to Yuki in life, but the most vicious hold he had on the nezumi was in his dreams. Though his body could, Yuki's mind could never escape the cage of torment that resembled one man's malevolent grin. The head of the Sohma family needed not to threaten him with that dark room, for in many ways he was still there. Still a child at Akito's mercy.

All his life Yuki had watched the suffering of others, enduring his own pain the best way he knew how. To be a Sohma was to be a martyr to the zodiac curse and live out a life of grief and bitterness. Yuki chose to retreat to a life solitude and silent suffering because he didn't want to be a burden to anyone. In his mind the rat of the zodiac really was a selfish fool. If he was so great, smart and wonderful then why couldn't help those around him. If he was so close to god then why couldn't he do anything for Akito, Kyo or anyone for that matter.

Falling in love was a forbiddance in the life of a Sohma, especially when you are born to be the companion of another. Yet suddenly Yuki felt a perplexing bond to the life of another; a pull toward something he couldn't understand or stop. He knew the risks of such things, but once again found himself helpless amongst the wakes of life. In his foreboding dream it wasn't just Yuki that Akito was after, no this time the malicious boy had set out after those closest to Yuki.

Yuki could sense the insanity of his own thoughts creeping up his bed side, therefore promptly pulled himself out of bed and the oppressive room. The hallway seemed much longer and intimidating than he remembered. It was extremely dark, but the nezumi had no fear of bumping into anything in the empty corridor. As his step swayed, he reminded himself that he didn't know where he was giong, but deep down his heart knew.

The sound of his bedroom door gradually creaking open is what plucked Kyo from his somewhat peaceful slumber. It was odd how the cacophony of a storm just outside his wall did nothing to disturb him, but the lowly squeak of a door could swiftly wrench the neko from sleep. Opening one eye he followed the sound to his doorway only to find a blurry, yet distinctly familiar silhoutte looming there. Rubbing his bleary eyes into focus, he pushed himself up with elbows and idly looked the boy's way.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of thunderstorms?" he yawned.

"No, it's nothing like that," Yuki replied shyly, although it would have been easier if he had just said it was.

"Then what the hell do you want?" the cat's tone was brash and sharp, only making Yuki want to runaway more.

The rat took a step back apprehensively, bringing a quivering hand to his cheek. _What am I doing here? I should have at least thought of something to say before I just showed up in his room like this._

"Well?" Kyo pressed, his voice overweighted with impatience.

"I...er well I ...couldn't sleep."

Sighing, Kyo scooted over to the far end of the bed. "It doesn't matter," he grumbled lifting up the sheet, "get in."

Once the shock of the gesture passed Yuki gratefully complied, the sound of his clammy feet clapping against the wood floor as the staggered over. Sliding in between the sheets next to his cousin, he found himself still at a loss of words. But Kyo didn't really seem like he needed any as his head relaxed back agianst his pillow. Once settled in Yuki felt the firm pull of Kyo's arm around his waist.

"Everything's different now," Yuki muttered meekly, resting his head against Kyo's bare chest.

"Yeah it is," Kyo's eyes sombered a bit as his fingers began to lace the collar of Yuki's tee shirt.

"I really do care about you," Yuki whispered, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, same here."

"Then this is alright?"

"I guess it is," Kyo smiled, slightly tightening his hold on the boy.

**A/n: Review with some pointers because the chapter is going to go through a big rewrite! Yeah I know..it sucks.**


	9. Intolerance

**a/n: This story really has gained more popularity then I ever thought it would. ((blush)). No it's not over yet, the story will end at 14 chapters. I plan my stories completely out before I begin to write. Everything down to the chapter names and their content. **

**Character is something I fret over constantly with this story ((sweatdrop)). I would have liked the scene in the last chapter to be more intimate as much as you, KyonKyon and Kylie-Chan, but I was afraid it was a little too fast and soft for the pair. I want the relationship to play out much like it does in the series/manga. They care about eachother, but try to hide it. Let's face it, Kyo and Yuki both have a lot of pride. Things have changed dramatically now...but deep down they're both terrified.**

**The emotional part of the story will come...SOON ((hint hint))**

**Thanks to those who backed me up on the stupid flamer. You guys are awesome. You love the story and your all that's important. I really do have the best readers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

_"See I want to believe you  
And I want to trust you  
And I want to have faith to put away the dagger"  
-"Intolerance" Tool_

Nights together for Yuki and Kyo were a pretty common thing after that night. Yuki would wait a considerable amount of time for the others to fall asleep before creeping down the hall and into Kyo's bedroom. Eventually he became comfortable enough with the whole situation that he would slide into the neko's bed with ease and curl up with a faint smile. Morning light would gradually begin to stream in through the bedroom window and Kyo would peaceful awaken his lover with trails of soft kisses. The rat would groggily make his way back to his own room before anyone was even up to take notice.

There was even an instance when Yuki had opted not to sneak into the cat's room, afraid of smothering his new found lover. Instead he awoke in the middle of the night to find the orange haired boy nuzzled up against him. Nights were the only time he and Yuki got to spend time like this together and Kyo wasn't about to waste them.

Keeping their relationship a secret from the rest of the house appeared to be the most challenging feat for the pair. When the same hostile tension was no longer hanging in the air, Tohru and Shigure were bound to notice. Deciding that the simpliest and most presentable solution was to continue avoiding eachother, they spent as little time together a possible. The two would avert gazes during meals and whenever they passed in halls Yuki would brush by his shoulder before muttering an insult. Kyo would supress a smirk before snapping off in reply, but deep down the truth was a comfort. It all seemed like an exciting game to Kyo, like a secret club that only he and Yuki were apart of.

It wasn't easy all the time though, not for either of them. They couldn't touch or look at eachother as they wanted. Eventually nights were no longer satisfying the poor tangerine colored feline. His desires began to over come him and he found himself undressing the pale boy across the table from him with his eyes, while Yuki pretended not to notice. Just once he'd like to say "Fuck it", grab his companion by the arm and kiss him infront of Shigure and Tohru both. As tempting as the thought was to entertain, he knew better of it. That would ruin the entire relationship he and the nezumi had worked so hard to build. If you could call it a relationship, that is.

"Really Kyo," Yuki rested his empty bowl and chopsticks back unto the table, "must you make all those digusting noises when you eat?"

"Hm?" gurgled the cat through a mouth full of rice. He was instantly stupefied by the fact that the rat had taken the risk to speak to him in public. Roughly swallowing down the half-chewed rice, he decided to indulge in Yuki's little game. _Who knows this could be fun._

"Shut your damn mouth," Kyo pounded his fist on the table with a smirk, "I'll eat any way I want."

"Your so obnoxious," Yuki sighed nonchalantly.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" the teen martial artist folded his arms across his chest.

Yuki remained unruffled, but his metallic colored eyes were intense on Kyo. "I'll be up in my room studying if anyone needs me."

Kyo just watched in bewilderment as Yuki's slender form retreated up the stairs._ What the hell is he up to?_ His copper colored eyes trailed over to Shigure, who was buried in a newspaper seemingly uninterested in the cat and rat's usual bickering. Torhu, who had just entered the room, smiled at Kyo cluelessly.

"I'm going to train," Kyo grumbled, following Yuki's path up the stairs.

"Funny," Shigure lowered his paper and rubbed his chin, "I don't remembering housing a dojo up stairs."

"Oh I hope he's not going to start another fight," Tohru fought back a frown as she poured Shigure another steaming cup of tea.

"What the hell where you doing down there!" Kyo demanded, thrusting open Yuki's bedroom door.

Yuki's head turned toward Kyo in surprise from his desk; he didn't expected the cat to actually follow him. A smirk danced across his face. "Well," he pushed his chair back and stood, "I was having a little trouble keeping cool that's all."

He paced toward the still slightly baffled neko."You having trouble with anything is amazing to me," Kyo laughed shutting the door behind him.

"How could I not?" Yuki leaned his arm against the door frame and lowered his mouth toward Kyo's ear, "with you looking so cute down there and all."

"We can't do this now," Kyo moaned as the nezumi's lips enveloped over his earlobe, "everyone's awake."

"I know," Yuk whispered, sliding his hand up the bottom of Kyo's t-shirt to trace the muscles along his toned chest, "I'm just teasing you a little."

"That's not fair," the neko squirmed under his touch.

"Tonight then?" Yuki said in between hungry kisses along the boy's swelling lips.

"Tonight," Kyo grinned pushing back the lustful boy who had him pinned to the door. "Tonight."

The entire time they were together Kyo never showed how happy he really was and Yuki was as placid as ever. Truth be told, it was the happiest either of them had ever been in their zodiac cursed lives. Though sexual desires washed away all temporary anxieties, strong feelings were growing between them. Maybe it was a matter of pride, maybe Kyo was afraid of letting Yuki know how much he really meant to him. And though he supressed it, Yuki was terrified of becoming attached to his new companion. In the end, what brought them together would initially tear them apart.

**a/n: Working on transitions. How was it?**


	10. Crawl Away

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the delay in this chapter, but I have a good excuse. See I was in Alabama attending a funeral. My best friend Stephanie Johnson and her older sister, Jessica, died in a tragic car accident. I grew up with these girls making the experience all too surreal and painful. I haven't been able to write a thing until now. This chapter was very difficult for me to write because of its nature. I'm afraid this chapter and the next will be very short, after that they should pick up some length though.**

**Even though I don't know any of you personally, I care for you all. I ask that you enjoy every second of life and that you drive safely.**

**This chapter is dedicated in memory of Stephanie and Jessica Johnson.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

_"You crawled away from me  
Slipped away from me  
I tried to keep ahold  
But there was nothing I could say"  
-"Crawl Away" Tool_

Round, slate colored eyes watched sadly as water streamed down the smooth surface of the bedroom window. Running a hand gracefully across the cool glass, Yuki sighed as tingling shivers traveled up from his fingertips. He stared a bit apathetically at his reflection casting back at him from the moon's light, slightly disfigured by the descending liquid. That was the only problem with the summer season- the rain.

Two seasons had passed since that day in the garden, since centuries of tradition had been broken. Yuki and Kyo had committed the ultimate taboo and there was no turning back. The boy's were sinners in every sense of the word, yet neither of them felt dirty or shameful. Fortunately, they had managed to shield their relationship from the eyes of others, saving them from the persecution that would undoubtedly follow. Persecution from society, their family and from God.

By now Yuki had memorized every detail of his lover's body, down the the tiniest freckle and curve. Kyo had become the rat's familiar and temporary solace from the shadows forever looming around him. Yuki knew just what spots to touch and the reaction he would receive in doing so. He had been able to get under Kyo's skin before, but now it was all too easy. Teasing the cat only brought about the flare that Yuki loved, a heated passion that could counter what he lacked. It was as if he could read the boy's mind, once he had become aquainted with all the emotions passing over those beautiful narrow eyes.

Just because things were good between the sheets, didn't mean that the nezumi was free of all anxieties. The strain of concealing their relationship was begining to weigh heavily on both them. Simple things just weren't enough anymore and Yuki often found himself missing the orange topped boy despite the fact that he was only rooms away. The prince was still plagued by nightmares, only midly quelled in his companion's arms, which now included Kyo's endangerment as well. In the back of their minds, the boys knew that the bliss they were experience was only temporary, but neither of them was prepared to let go. Not just yet anyway.

With his attention completely focused on the soft pattering of rain outside his window, it was easy for Yuki to miss the sound of his bedroom door creaking open. A carrot colored head slowly appeared around the wooden mass, gazing about the room confusedly. Instead of receiving the greeting he expected, Kyo found his lover sitting up in bed staring out the window as if fireworks were going off outside of it.

"You alright?" Kyo cautiously shuffled his feet across the floor. Yuki was known to get a bit moody and temperamental from time to time.

"Oh." Surprised, Yuki smiled over his shoulder at the wary cat. "I'm fine."

"Phew," the neko breathed a sigh of relief as he made his way toward the bed. He was in no mood for emotional talks tonight. "Why didn't you want to come to my room?"

"I'm sorry," Yuki's fingers laced the trim of his sheets, "I must have forgotten."

Kyo immediately wanted to take it to offense. How could he just forget about him like that? Leave it to Prince Yuki not to care about anyone but himself. No matter how much he tried to decore it with insults, the truth was Kyo was hurt. He opened his mouth to retort, but seeing Yuki's sad expression melted away his anger.

"It's alright," he found himself saying as he sat down next to his cousin. Something didn't feel right. He was tense and for some reason anticipating the worst.

Yuki's eyes wouldn't look upon his partner, but instead found his gaze once again fixated out the window. This time his ears weren't focused on the rain, but Kyo's gentle breathing at his back. The silence in the room might as well have been a blade because Yuki could feel his heart ripping in two.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kyo finally dared to speak.

The nezumi smiled weakly, musing over the boy's words. What hadn't they done wrong? How long could they really keep up this charade? They both had futures, futures that would enivetably lead them apart. No matter what path they chose, they could not ever truly be together. It was best to sever the relationship now before they were in too deep. While things coudl still be somewhat easy. But could he really do it? Did he have the will to say it was all a mistake?

"We can't keep doing this," he spat the words like they were venom.

"What do you mean?" seemed to be the only suitable thing for Kyo to say. But he knew exactly what Yuki's intentions were. He was the cat of the zodiac after all, he knew what rejection sounded like. The most he could do now was bite back on his bottom lip and brace himself for the impact.

"Things never should have changed," the rat murmered gravely. He mustered his courage to turn and look at Kyo, he owed him that much. "You may smile on the outside, but beneath that I know your're dying too. How long do you intend to carry on this dissimulation? Until I'm married or you're locked up? It could never work."

"It was never about that!" Kyo rose to his feet, fighting to keep his voice low. "I'm not going to let that happen to me and if you really loved me, we could make this work. We don't have to live this life Yuki, let's just leave."

"I never said I loved you," Yuki hissed frigidly. "Besides, weren't you the one who told me to accept this life?"

Kyo just wished that Yuki would have punched him instead, because it would have hurt far less. As someone who acquired knowledge through violence, the neko had learned that words were the most painful weapons on Earth. Especially when coming from someone you care about.

If this was all just another battle with Yuki, then Kyo wouldn't lose this time. The last thing he wanted was the rat to get the better of him again. He would treat it all just like a physical wound, like nothing. He wouldn't let it hurt, primarily not infront of Yuki. The rat would resume his former role as his arch enemy and Kyo would hate him with twice as much fire than before.

"If that's what you want," he stated calmly, his eyes burning coldly into Yuki's. Yuki felt himself winch under the crimson scrutiny. The message in his eyes was clear. _If you think I'm going to make this easy for you, you're wrong._ The atmosphere in the room growing stiflingly tense, Kyo turned and silently exited the room.

Yuki just stared wordlessly at the cat's retreating form, unsure of his decision. There was the soft click of the door shutting, followed by the release of the breath Yuki didn't even realize he'd been holding. Peering around the room grimly, he could only ponder over one thing. _Was it always this lonely?_

**A/n: Don't kill me!**


	11. The Grudge

**A/N: I'm SO sorry this took so long. I could list a million excuses, but they don't really matter do they? **

**Don't kill me. Things are going to seem so OOC in this chapter, but it will all be explained later I promise. But love makes you act a little out of character, no? Now you will see how far the rabit hole goes and how deeply rooted their love is. Yuki does seem a little bit evil, but I think it's his way of lashing out and dealing with turmoil he has inside. He's never had anyone HONESTLY care about him and I think he's trying to test that before he gets hurt again.**

**Yes this chapter sucks, but that's because I was in a hurry to finish. Next chappie is the good stuff tho so I'll try not to ruin it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

_"Wear the grudge like a crown of negativity  
Calculate what you will  
Will not tolerate  
Desperate to controll all and everything  
Unable to forgive  
Your scarlet letterman"  
-"The Grudge" Tool_

Kyo had managed to curl himself between the sheets as if in a coccon trying to hibernate from the world. It wasn't unlike the cat to hide; most of his life had been built on efforts to shield others from his hideous form. But for once, even if it was a mere second, Kyo felt like he didn't have to hide with Yuki. The nezumi had somehow given Kyo the security that he needed to be comfortable with himself only to later cast him back into exhile.

His fingers twisting into the soft linen, Kyo silently fought back the tears gathering in his throat. Mentally, he was scolding himself for being so weak, but it failed to alter the fact that Yuki had tossed him aside as if he was nothing. Groaning in frustration, the copper eyed boy only wished he could burrow deeper into the matress. Because what made it all paticulary excruiating was the fact that he deserved every bit of this.

But it was his fault for getting too attached right? Could he really blame Yuki for not feeling the same? After all, Kyo had been the one in love with the white rat all this time and without the courage to tell him. Hatsuhara and pratically the entire student body had managed to do that. No, in the end it was his own damn fault.

He knew all along that Yuki was using him. The neko could pretend not to be perceptive but Yuki's games were nothing new. The shining prince couldn't stand his own prestigious name and needed something to dirty it. What was more shameful than the own leper of the family? And as Yuki often did, he became bored with his own game. This day was enivitable and Kyo new that, but he just didn't care. Kyo had put everything on the line for a few moments of artificial bliss, just to be close to Yuki. When it came down to it, wasn't that just as selfish?

Small beams of light from the sinking moon behind the bedroom window poured in through the individual cracks between the blinds, falling in thin streams around the cat's quivering form. His arm slowly stretched out from behind the sheets to rub the bare space beside him sadly, a space usually reserved for Yuki. Kyo felt the frigid absence of where the boys warmth had been. He missed the way their bodies molded together.

There was no denying it in Kyo's mind he and Yuki were the perfect fit. He knew where he belonged; it was just getting back there that was the challenge. The bed suddenly felt very large and empty as his eyes scanned along its horizontal plain. Tears slowly began to lace the corners of those crimson orbs and Kyo found himself losing the war against them. One by one they slipped past his cheeks leaving dark stains against his pillow case.

Morning crept upon Kyo much like an assasin creeps upon its target. The usually earlier riser had slept in much later due to the knock-out after effect of heavy crying. He didn't want to go down stairs and he definately didn't want to see that damn rat. None the less, he had to face the world sometime no matter how much he didn't want to. Grumbling quitely, the sleep hazed boy rose to his feet, slipped on a fresh shirt and headed down the stairs.

Expectations refusing to fail him, he found Yuki and Tohru sitting happily on the porch wrapped up in what the neko was sure to be a mundane conversation. Yuki, who looked well rested, was smiling as if he hadn't a care in the world. Kyo couldn't ignore the pang in his heart, a strange blend of pain,anger and jealousy. Why couldn't he make Yuki smile like that? The only time Kyo could render the prince of his detached expression was when he had him pinned in a fight or moaning in ecstasy. It just wasn't fair.

Yuki had heard Kyo traveling down the stairs long ago, but decided to take his sweet time acknowledging him. The olive skinned boy wasn't exactly something he could ignore. Everytime he stepped into a room Yuki was involuntarily aware to his every move. Eventually Kyo became too much of a distraction and Tohru's words were slowly lost on the rat's ears.

"Good morning _cat_."

Kyo chose not to reply, although he was clearing tossing around the thought of Yuki's tone on "cat" in his mind. Insults would only lead to more insults, so instead he proceeded to the fridge. It wasn't like Yuki to lash out at him quite like this, but it gave the neko some hope that maybe the nezumi was trying to conceal something else. Sure the pair could get riled up in a fight to play off the scene and lead others off their scent, but Kyo just wasn't in the mood. Not in the mood for a fight, for Yuki or for life.

There was the soft, streaming sound of water running from the sink faucet, but beyond that knowledge Kyo's thoughts were already lost. The cool air radiating from the refridgerator felt dull and almost numb against his bare legs.

"You shouldn't stand there with the door open like that."

Kyo turned surprisedly to face Yuki who was staring at him over a glass of water. Jumping back into his skin, he slammed the fridge door and scowled back at his cousin. He hated it when Yuki caught him off gaurd like that, even if he was just entranced in a silly day dream. Yuki was always so damn smug about it.

"What do you want," Kyo crossed his arms.

"Just seeing how you're doing," Yuki replied meekly, sitting the water down on the counter.

"Oh, like you care," Kyo spat hoping that the darkish haired boy would turn around so he could see his reaction.

"You're right I don't," Yuki turned sharply on his heel, loosening the collar of his azure silk shirt.

"Liar!" Kyo stalked toward his former lover.

"But you just said-"

"I don't care what I just said," Kyo pushed Yuki back against the counter, eyes burning by now. "You love me and I know it. We belong together and I'm not going to let you run away."

"Oh, I'm running am I?"

"It's what you do best," Kyo replied scornfully, leaning in so their lips where inches apart.

Yuki squirmed in discomfort; he was tempting him. The sneaky cat was trying shift the mastery of the game, but Yuki'd be damned before he let Kyo have the driver's seat. This wasn't about love anymore, if it ever was.

"And I love you?" he replied calmly.

"Not just that you _need _me."

"You're so sure of that," Yuki said haughtily shoving Kyo back and stamping out of the room.

Curiosity taking hold, Kyo peered around the corner to see where the rat had rushed off to. There was the sound of shattering porcelain against a hardwood floor and the hinges on Kyo's jaw instantaneously broke. There his love was with his lips pressed against the very shocked Tohru's. The smashing clamor had been from the tea cup she was holding in her hand. Steam elevated from the pool of liquid to dance around her ankles.

Yuki pulled away and promptly apologized to the completely stupefied girl. By then Kyo had already rushed up stairs too infuriated for words. Although he was kissing Honda-san, Yuki's eyes never left Kyo. He saw the expression that graced his ex's face and it tore away a little piece of him. He felt like utter scum. Not only had he used Kyo but Tohru was well. What was it that was turning him into such a monster?

"Maybe I am in love," he murmed to himself, bending down to pick up the broken pieces.

"Porcelain is a lot like hearts, they aren't so easily mended," Tohru whispered over his shoulder, "that's what mother always said."


	12. Prison Sex

**A/n: I decided to rewrite this chapter. Although...I've come to the conclusion that no matter how much I write it; I will never be satisfied with it. I'm hoping that this will jumpstart me into finishing the damn thing. Two more chapters I can do it! REVIEW! MOTIVATE ME! **

**Thanks guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

"_It took so long to remember just what happened  
I was so young a vestal then  
You know you hurt me  
But I'm breathing so I guess I'm still alive.  
Even if signs seem to point me otherwise"  
-"Prison Sex" Tool_

The two Sohma boys were unaware at the time that they were giving their all for something that would initially become much greater than either one of them could've imagined. What always appeared to be a selfish, primitive need would lead to colossal changes in both their lives and the lives of those around them. The most crucial aspect of Yuki and Kyo's self-indulgent romance would be the self-growth they received in the process.

Every flaw they faced their partner would fill and together they became something more. The two became so complete until there was nothing left they lacked. Every string of harsh words and gentle kisses left an impact, an impression that left them better for. Over their time apart Yuki and Kyo became aware of this effect. Unfortunately, it was late to save them from the anguish that would follow.

_"And as far as Akito is concerned stop being a wuss and face him."_

A wry smile lit Yuki's lips as he pondered over the memory.

"Much easier said than done," he laughed. They had been so innocence then. Kyo had no idea what his words meant. He just spurt them out as if they were the only thing that sounded right. But Yuki couldn't deny that the cat's words had meant something to him. Even the first night he heard them he knew that they would play a vital role in pushing him to where he had come now.

Why else would he be answering his own death toll?

"I only wish things were a simple as you make them seem, stupid cat."

The prince's toes wiggled anxiously inside his socks as he closed the sliding door behind him. His eyes were me with an inky darkness, stone colored orbs searching for any trace of light. He knew it would be like this. Akito always liked to keep his guest in the dark because it gave him a dire element of surprise. He had grown a lot weaker over the season and it was likely that his prey would escape, leaving his only advantage to sneak up on it.

Yuki's eyes struggled to adjust as the shadows slowly molded into dark figures. He silently cursed himself for not being able to wield the dark to his own advantage. But then again, he was usually praying for the best by now. He knew that God would not aid him this time. He had chosen to lie in sin and now his nightmare was breathing a few feet away.

"Yuki..."

Yuki's attention quickly found the voice. Akito was sitting across the room with his back to him, there were two newly lit candles flickering at his sides.

"You're late," his voice was as raspy and commanding as ever, sending spine shattering chills up Yuki's back.

"I'm terribly sorry," Yuki could feel his pulse steadily rising, "Akito-san."

Akito turned his head to the right so that his chin was tilted just above his exposed shoulder. His dark, sunken eyes moved to their corners so that he was glaring calmly at his former companion. "I'm just delighted that you're here. You've been ignoring my calls for sometime now. Why is that Yuki?"

"Forgive me, Akito-san." Yuki's eyes reluctantly met his masters. "I've been distracted."

"That awful Honda woman again, I presume." Akito's voice hissed sourly at Tohru's name.

Yuki didn't reply. The silence was as sharp as it was stiff and he knew Akito hated that. The last thing onyx haired leader would stand for was being ignored but he couldn't bring himself to endanger Honda-san. She really had been the only light in his turmoil. The young nezumi swallowed tensely. The sound of the forced motion echoed through the deathly silent atmosphere.

"Tell me Yuki, is she more important to you than me?"

"Of course not," he replied as evenly as he could.

"No," Akito's eyes narrow viciously as he rose from his place on the floor and staggered toward the panicked boy. "There's something else that's been keeping you from me?"

Yuki winced as Akito's hand swiftly connected with his chin.

"Look into my eyes Yuki!" the head of the Sohma family demanded.

Yuki knew that he had no choice but to consent to the sickly man's will. Slanted eyes fiercely searched his grey windows. A mad smile broke unto Akito's lifeless face as insane laughter flooded the small room. "I can't believe you've allowed yourself to become so tainted!"

Akito released Yuki's chin, forcing the rat back a few steps. The raven haired man stumbled back in continuos laughter. Holding his stomach as emphasis, he hunched over in his cachinnation.

With a deep, satisfied sigh he stopped and raised up to glower at the jyuunishi. "Honesly Yuki? Lying with a monster?"

Yuki's eyes broadened in unfiltered shock. How could have Akito acquired knowledge of his relationship with Kyo? Just how long had he known? Yuki was sure that if Akito knew of his affair with the neko that he would do everything in his power to disunite them. If Akito knew all along then why had he agreed to let it continue?

"Surprised?" the patriarch pressed smugly. "You should have known that you can't keep anything from me. The rat is suppose to be the keenest of the zodiac. It seems your filthy escapades have dulled your mind."

"Akito-san..." Yuki's mind was reaching desperately for a coherent thought. Anything that could save himself.

"Don't speak!"

The heavy sleeves of Akito's crimson robe slipped down further as he spit angrily at Yuki's feet. "You're worthless to me now. Go on beg! I will not touch you. Not after you've forsaken me for liaisons with that hideous monster."

_"You're a Sohma and you are always going to be one. That's just something you are going to have to learn to live with and accept or else you will never be happy."_

Kyo may not have worded it elegantly but Yuki had finally found the meaning what the boy said. It was necessary to accept your situation but that didn't mean you had to be overpowered by it. He was Yuki Sohma, he was cursed and that was his fate. However, he was determined to mold his life for himself the best way he knew how. On his own terms.

"_Stop cowering every time that asshole calls! That's what is so fucking wrong with this family, they consider everyone's suffering to be normal and do nothing about it. So you're going to have to help yourself. I know you're a stronger person than this so let the bastard have it!"_

"I feel sorry for you Akito," Yuki took an elongated breath, gripping tightly to his new found courage. "You've spent your whole life pretending to be something you're not. A false idol, you're neither God nor man. You've completely succumbed to your fate. You're a dark cloud that looms over this family and they all fear and hate you for it."

Yuki's tone ascended in anger with each breath, swelling with all the pain Akito had caused him over the years. Brimming with the torment of being of a Sohma.

"Yes the jyuunishi need you but I think that you need them more. You need them to love you so you frighten your way into their hearts. But it's not love, it's just some sick delusion. You're miserable so you bring them down with you. You may die with the zodiac but in the end you'll be alone and unloved."

"What do you know," Akito's hands quickly shot out and firmed around Yuki's fragile throat. "You have no idea what it's like when your body constantly aches and your soul feels as if it is being ripped in two. All I ask is that you love me to ease my pain but even the ones closest to me betray me."

Yuki's hands frantically tugged on Akito's in hopes of coaxing him into release. A series of gurgles stirred from his throat in his war for words.

"You may not love me but you will obey me. I am responsible for your very existence. You will respect me as your mother, as your God and as what binds you to this curse. _I own you_." Akito's nails bore into the thin skin covering Yuki's neck until blood bubbled beneath them.

Violently throwing the boy tot he ground, the superior watched as the rat struggled to refill his lungs. Mounting him, Akito forced Yuki's shoulders back onto the floor.

"It pains me to teach you this lesson again," his husky voice seeped into Yuki's ear. Akito sighed as he nestled his face next to his, taking in the scent of the boy's violet locks. "You were always my favorite--the first to reach God. If you had just stayed with me like a good boy none of this would of happened. But I let it go on and do you know why?"

Yuki felt the air halt in his lungs.

"Because it was so much fun watching you suffer," Akito grinned. "You inflicted more pain on yourself than I ever could have hoped to. In the end you were your own oppressor."

"Now it's time for you to bring your sins before God," his eyes took a vengeful turn, "you and that beast."

Yuki thrashed weakly under Akito's weight.

"You were born solely for the purpose of being my companion," a bony finger trailed down Yuki's cheek, fingering the button located just under the collar of his shirt. "Did you know that?"

Yuki vividly remembered in his childhood always being pressed to stay by Akito's side. He would do terrible things to Yuki while the family seemed to turn the other cheek. Yuki was treated more as a pet than a "friend". He remembered crying to his mother about the incidents wondering how she could turn a blind eye. But he wasn't always the one to suffer. Akito was always very possessive of the zodiac men but disgusted and jealous of the females.

"You recall this game don't you?" Akito teased while reaching for one of the candles.

Pouring hot wax on to the boy's naked neck, Akito squirmed in delight at Yuki's distress. He dipped the candle down lower until burning flames licked dangerously close to Yuki's neck.

"Do as I say and I may spare you some pain," he bit hungirly at the nezumi's lower lip. "I offer you forgiveness. I will cleanse you of those lewd and unspeakable sins."

Yuki was forced to close his eyes on the verge of tears. He wouldn't give Akito the satisfaction of seeing that he had broken him. He was ashamed at his own weakness. He had tried to stand on his own and failed. Akito would take whatever he wanted and in the end the prince would revert to a hollow, life-less shell. All the light and life he had ever know faded in an instant.

_Kyo..._

It was raining again. I was no longer the season for it but everday it seemed to fall. Kyo couldn't sleep through all this rain. He was informed that Yuki left for the main house that morning and something had been gnawing at the pit of his stomach ever since. Why had Akito summoned him? And was Yuki finally ready to face his demons?

It was late and there was no doubt that Yuki would be spending the night at the main house. Even though Kyo didn't see his rival much, his presence was missed. Sighing the neko rolled over and searched for sleep.

The was something kin to the presence of silence in the room. The screaming and torture had finally ceased and all that was left was the gentle patter of rain and the husk of heavy breathing. Akito rose from Yuki's side with a pleased, malicious smirk upon his face. He looked down at Yuki in triumphant as he stretched for his clothes.

Yuki's stared through a film of gloss, void and unfocused. He could still see Akito and his desperate search for his robes. Akito was always ashamed of his own nakedness.

"Go quickly to Hatori," Akito licked cat-like at the blood on his fingers. "It's in the middle of the night but he'll treat those wounds."

Yuki groaned at the thought of his body's condition. A scarred canvas of open gashes, scratches and burns. He could only watch idly as Akito delt his worse, absently numbing to the abuse. He didn't care anymore. He couldn't even bring himself to well a single tear.

"The sooner that monster is put away the better," Akito sneered as he tightened the sash around his waist. "You'll forget all about this travesty soon enough."

Akito's bare feet paced the cold hardwood floor. "The father away that wretched thing is the more pleasant things will be. I'll have you all to myself again, Yuki. Won't you come back to me?"

Yuki couldn't answer. His throat was dry and when his tongue shifted against his mouth it felt like it was brushing needles. Even his breathing was sharp and painful. He only wheezed as he struggled for words.

Akito's cold gaze burned with disgust.

"Get out of my sight," he order kicking the boy in the ribs. "You're dismissed, run home to your vulgarities."

It was the clamor of thunder that roused Kyo from his shallow sleep and nearly scared him out of his skin. A cold chill crept up from his toes as he felt the existence of a shadow looming over him. Rolling over he found a slouched silhouette at his bedside.

Before he could ask the question, lightning flashed verifying the stranger as a battered Yuki. Kyo's eyes widened in surprise as he bolted upright in bed.

"Yuki..." he whispered as the boy slumped down the wall.

Kyo's strong arms were quick to catch him. Clutching his slowly by the shoulders, he lifted his cousin to the bed. Yuki winched in pain at transition but was grateful for the assistance.

Settling himself next to Yuki, the feline examined the bruised boy. The was no to ask the indentity of the assailant.

"He did this to you!" Kyo growled despite himself. "I'll fucking kill him!"

"Don't," Yuki managed to raise an unsteady finger to his lover's lips, "you'll only make things worse for us."

Kyo fought to disguise the emotion in his eyes. It hurt to see Yuki like this, but what hurt even more..."

"Then why the hell did you even come here? Why not to Tohru?" Kyo turned away briefly. "I thought you said we were done so why come to me like this."

"Because..." Yuki's face regained some life, "everything I did today was to protect you."

_Protect me, huh? _Kyo thought bitterly as he peered down at the frail body beneath him. Kyo had plenty of pride and could take care of himself. Yuki was the one that needed guarding from the villain, Akito.

"Well I don't need your stinking help," Kyo threw back up his harsh facade.

Yuki's lips thinned into a weak smile. He had truly missed Kyo all this time. He missed the charming way he was so easy to read no matter what type of chaos he was in. Yuki knew him best, he always had and always would. Ever since the were children Yuki would pity the cat. But in his heart he understood just was it was like to be treated like something you're not.

"Well that may be so," Yuki said, "but that won't stop me."

Kyo's hands fixed around the sides of Yuki's face as his lips ran softly across the boy's cheeks. His breath was warm and inviting against Yuki's weather worn skin and the rat could feel a familiar sensation rise to meet the touch.

His lips parted in welcome but Kyo refused to engage. Instead the carrot colored cat traveled down to Yuki's neck where his lips traced the outline of dak, finger shaped bruises. Yuki's neck was thin and with the slightest pressure seemed as if it would snap. Kyo tried his best to lull his malice toward Akito as his tongue lapped delicately along the dip of Yuki's shoulder.

Yuki's hands pulled forcefully down Kyo's back. If the boy didn't kiss him soon he was going to explode. He needed to taste him again to soothe his unsatisfied lips. Kyo smirked at this notion and rose to meet Yuki's demands.

Their tongues met in a familiar, intricate dance. Despite the warmth they had known and cherished there was something new and enticing about this kiss. A yearning and desire at heights that peaked their previous experiences. Something more calm and fragile than their usual animalistic nature.

Yuki's entire body seemed to melt and reshaped next to Kyo's until everything fell perfectly into place. Their bodies moved as one as Kyo showered his lover in a rain of descending kisses. Despite his faint condition, Yuki could feel the life rejuvenating back into his limbs.

Through his previously turmoil, he could feel the seas settle. Kyo had activated a calming effect. Even when Yuki was battling through the rain, he knew that if he could just reach Kyo he would be okay.

He needed this one chance. His only chance to feel whole...

As their passion increased the poor nezumi felt as if he was on the threshold of screaming. He pressed himself further into Kyo and grabbed a hold of anything his hands could gather, symbolizing that he could no longer wait. The cat liked to tease him but finally made the indication that he would meet the rat's needs.

But instead of taking Yuki as his own, he did something more unexpected. Kyo wrapped his arms securely around the boy's shoulders and cradled him close to his chest. He lovingly kissed Yuki's hair and said, "Don't worry anymore. I'm going to protect you."

Yuki blinked back rebellious tears. Kyo's words surged quickly to his heart urging him back to life. Yuki felt a sudden appreciation for his companion and the love that they had nurtured. It was a delicate and feeble love, one that would surely fail in this world. But it was the realest thing either on of them had ever known.


	13. Lateralus

**A/n: Chapter 13 has finally arrived after months of promising. One more to go guys. I really hope that you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

"_Over thinking, over analyzing separates the body from the mind  
Withering my intuition, missing opportunities  
And I must feed my will to feel my moment drawing way outside the lines"  
-"Lateralus" Tool_

Yuki awoke to the comfort of Kyo's body snuggled tightly next to him in bed. He leaned himself into the warmth and smiled at the fragrance of the boy's apricot colored hair. Even after the veil lifted over his sleep hazed eyes, Yuki found himself wishing that he was still dreaming.

Morning arrived with an air of bitterness. Yuki's sight fell to the dreary sky filtered through a dew covered window. Even though the rain stained clouds obscured any guess of what time of day it was, he knew he had slept far too late. It was a wonder that someone hadn't walked in on the two already. Yuki lingered in silence, listening for any trace of movement in the house. He quickly concluded that no one else must be home. _Shigure and Tohru must have left for an early day. _He recalled the pair mentioning something about grocery shopping.

Yuki struggled as hard as could to escape from the neko's enclosing arms with out detection. After reluctantly separating himself from the boy's warmth, he looked down on him with soft smoky eyes. The prince released a somber breath, wishing that he could have harder feelings for the cat. When things first started it would have been so easy for him to walk away, but not now. They had jumped in far too deep to ever escape unscathed. And the saddest part was that he didn't even think it was worth it. But Yuki knew he would always bare a scar for what he was about to do.

_You can only step on someone's heart so many times before it destroys you both._

Turning away from his resting partner, Yuki rummaged the pile of discarded clothes for his own. While pulling up his pants he noticed the enormous scratches and bruises adorning his abdomen. Nights with Akito were never pleasant, but the injuries didn't pain him as bad as they ought to. Maybe his night rutting with Kyo was well spent.

Kyo, sensing the movement in his sleep, opened his fiery orbs to daylight. Sitting up he furrowed his already tossled hair. He yawned, stretching his tan arms far above his head before catching a glimpse of Yuki changing in the corner of the room. A devious smile crept upon his lips as he watched his lover's smooth back disappear behind a lilac colored shirt.

Yuki had the most beautiful body he had ever seen. It was small framed and delicate, but just masculine enough. He could worship that flawless temple all night if Yuki would allow it. Everything about the rat enchanted him almost to the point where it was impossible to tear his eyes away. He loved Yuki and he would be dammed if he was going to screw it up again.

Kyo's bottom lip lowered for words but they dissolved from his throat as Yuki motioned for the door. Was he really just going to walk out without saying anything? Had the cat been foolishly used by the rat again? Kyo felt a rise of panic and anger kindle in his chest.

"W-what are you doing?" his throat strained at last.

Yuki's feet stopped just before the door frame, his toes brushing the threshold. "Oh...I didn't realize that you were awake."

Kyo's fears began to alleviate as he consider the idea that Yuki didn't want to wake him. "You must be feeling better, right? You could barely stand at all last night."

His eyes instinctively fixated on the darkened skin around Yuki's neck. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Yuki's hand left its tranquil position at his side and shot out to grip the wooden frame. He could feel the wood begin splinter under the pressure of his nails. Could he really do it all over again? He was just a monster, no better than Akito.

"I made a mistake and rightfully paid the price."

"A mistake?" Kyo's mind could hardly comprehend the words. "Then why did you come here last night? I thought you wanted..."

"Thought what!" Yuki snapped sourly. "Thought I wanted to work things out?"

Kyo lowered his head in a futile attempt to quell his boiling animosity. He wanted to scream. He wanted to punch the crap out of that stupid rat. He wasn't going to keep letting that condescending idiot use him for his own kicks. This wasn't fair! He didn't deserve to have his heart removed repeatedly for some asshole's amusement. He'd make Yuki love him- one fist at a time.

"You love me and you know it," he ground out, "or else you wouldn't have come here last night."

"I was delirious last night," Yuki turned angrily to the martial artist. "I could have wandered anywhere last night. It was just my misfortune that it was here. If anything you took advantage of me."

"That's it!" Kyo jolted from his bed, fist wavering high. "I'm going to kick your sorry ass once and for all."

Yuki's eyes sight dropped. "Well get dressed fist and then meet me outside. Shigure will be upset if he returns home to find his house in ruins."

Kyo groaned and reached for his pants as the nezumi departed.

The sound of pouring rain roared in Kyo's ears as he met Yuki in the backyard. His clothes and hair were instantaneously soaked, but despite his dislike of the weather, there was no way he was going to back down from this fight. He was too hurt and much too angry. Yuki had stepped all over him one too many times for him to forgive. He loved him but enough was enough. It was time for Yuki to understand all the pain that he had caused.

"You'll be lucky if you survive this," Kyo scowled at his opponent.

"If you're really that bent on fighting me then I suggest we get on with it," Yuki sighed, watching the cat remove his shirt.

"Have it your way," the sunset haired boy hissed.

That was when the fight began. Kyo pushed all his body weight into that first punch only to have it dodged by the nezumi. Kyo plowed past Yuki and gripped his toes into the wet soil for anchorage. Swinging around, he released a flurry of kicks upon the rat. Many were easily blocked, but to Kyo's surprise a few landed.

Yuki reciprocated with a heavy fisted punch to the jaw, suddenly without mercy for the neko. It was more than a matter of pride now. It was about right and wrong. Which would prevail love or reality? If Yuki lost this battle than every decision he had ever made would have been false.

Kyo quickly spat out the blood that filled his mouth. His eyes grew vicious as they narrowed on their target. There was a hunger radiating in those rusty spheres that Yuki had never seen before. This was going to be more challenging than he thought.

Their battle waged on in a haze of fist and feet. Shigure and Tohru, returning home from the market, walked in on the intense brawl.

"They're tearing each other apart!" Tohru cried as Kyo's claws dug into Yuki's chest.

"There's nothing we can do to stop them now," Shigure murmured rubbing his chin. "Whatever it is they are fighting over, it's serious."

Tohru's eyes flooded with concern as she was forced to witness the savage display. She felt so helpless just standing there on the sidelines, but Shigure was right. What could they do? The Sohma's were so enthralled in their fight that they had failed to notice her presence. If she tried to stop them now she'd be seriously risking her own safety.

"I can't believe you would just use me like that," Kyo growled as his fist sunk into Yuki's tender abdomen. "Just pretending that you love me, only to break my heart again. Don't you care about anyone but yourself!"

"For the last time I never said I loved you!" Yuki returned the blow. "You're just diluting yourself. You're the selfish one. You let me use you not carrying what the consequence was."

"That's because..." Kyo hesitated.

"Because what?" Yuki temporarily lowered his fist.

"Because I love you!" Kyo admitted.

Tohru felt her breath halt in her lungs as a smirk thinned across Shigure's lips.

"You're a fool," Yuki stated.

Seconds later, Kyo's wrathful fist collided with Yuki's face. Flying back the prince skid across the lawn. Unable to move, he peered through half-lidded eyes at the descending rain. It beat heavily upon him, mocking his defeat, washing away his careless sins. Kyo had legitimately won. He was the fool, for ever thinking that he could deny his own feelings. For ever thinking that he could run from this.

As Tohru's weeping finally reached his ears, Kyo stared at a lifeless Yuki. _This wasn't how it was suppose to end_, he thought as he legs gave way beneath him. Kyo collapsed to his knees in the dirt and sobbed.


	14. Intension

**A/n: The end guys. It's been an emotional roller coaster of a story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

"_Pure as we begin  
Pure as we come in  
Pure as we begin  
Pure by will alone"  
-"Intension" Tool_

Kyo was exhausted with tears. His entire body seemed to ache and scream out angrily with the slightest movement. His fight with Yuki took a minimal toll on his body compared to the immense emotional strain he had endured. His stomach twisted with sickness as he used fresh water to wash away the reoccurring taste of bile in the back of his throat.

He had no clue what type of condition Yuki was in. Shigure commented that it looked serious but the cat fled before he could get a good look at his rival. It was cowardly but even now Kyo couldn't muster the strength or will to rise from bed. He would just lie there in self pity until the darkness decided to carry him away.

Life without Yuki just didn't seem to amount to much.

The young martial artist earned his victory at last, but it didn't taste as sweet as he had dreamed. Defeating Yuki was suppose to grant him freedom but Kyo only found himself further enslaved. He was unable to make Yuki love him and in the end that was the ultimate failure.

His face coated with a fresh batch of tears, Kyo buried his head into the center of his pillow. He wished he could burrow his way down and never come up. As his body convulsed with each wave of painful sobs, the bedroom door silently swung open into the darkness.

"Kyo..." a voice meekly carried over the cries.

Lifting his head, Kyo's blood shot eyes struggled to make figures of the dark. His vision cleared and focused on a heavily bandaged young man. Kyo felt his heart elevate to his throat.

"What do you want," he tested his rough vocals on something other than weeping.

Yuki remained unresponsive, lingering idly in the center of the room. Moonlight poured in through the untreated window and cascaded down the side of his lilac tinted hair. His smooth skin was pale and beautiful, glowing with an unrivaled alabaster light. He looked like an angel hesitating by Kyo's bedside. His lips pursed as if struggling for words he just couldn't grasp.

"Out with it," Kyo ground tiredly.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Yuki took the liberty to settle himself at the end of the bed.

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said," Yuki's eyes shifted nervously with each word, "and maybe you were right."

"It's too late for apologies. Not that I even expected one out of you," Kyo rose to a sit, his eyes leveling on his visitor.

Yuki winced at Kyo's merciless tone. _So it's back to this._

"That's not what I'm saying...," Yuki's hands wrestled in his lap.

"Then _what _are you saying?" Kyo pressed.

"I love you," Yuki's dust colored eyes returned Kyo's gaze.

"Get out!" Kyo growled, his eyes averting to the door.

"Wait!" Yuki cried, trying to secure his unsteady position on the bed. "It doesn't have to be like this."

"It's too late. There's nothing left for us. We can't escape our fate," a few tears escaped down Kyo's colorless cheeks.

"That's not what you taught me," Yuki's hands clasped delicately around Kyo's face. "You taught me not to be a victim to my fate. That there's a chance as long as we fight for it."

Kyo felt as if his heart was under a grindstone. He wanted to believe Yuki but he had been scorned too many times by the prince. He didn't know if he could with stand another blow like this. If Yuki didn't mean it...if it all fell apart again, it just might kill him.

"Are you willing to fight for it?" Yuki released Kyo's face.

"You really mean this?" Kyo's world lingered helplessly on Yuki's single syllable reply.

"Yes," Yuki gently smiled as his lips enveloped warmly over Kyo's.

Forgetting the injuries, Kyo ran his hands carelessly across Yuki's chest. The rat's nerves fluttered beneath the boy's touch. It was a mild pain, laced with subtle traces of pleasure. Pulling Kyo closer, he deepened the kiss.

"But what about Akito and the others? They will never allow this. We'll be persecuted. I'll be locked away even sooner," Kyo broke the interaction.

"Why does it matter what they say," Yuki breathed. "Why don't we just run away from it all? Let's get out of here. Let's save ourselves."

"Can we do that?" Kyo frantically searched Yuki's face for any detection that he was joking.

"We can sure as hell try," his hand firmed around Kyo's. "Let's do it."

The sky was cool and cloudless as the boys ventured off into the night. A sea of mist rose from the ground and hovered around their feet.

"What's going to happen to us?" Kyo sighed as he inhaled the crisp night air.

"I don't know," Yuki's hand intwined with his lover's. "But at least we are together."

The two Sohma boys disappeared into the fog without a destination. All they knew was what they were leaving behind: a world full of abuse and unforgivable sins. The pair chose exile together rather than a home that would tear them apart. The night was promising and hand in hand they made the journey that would shape the rest of their lives.


End file.
